Meu ódio permanente, meu amante pessoal
by kaa12
Summary: "Eu nunca havia entendido muito bem o que eu sentia por você, era um ódio mortal por sua pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo completamenteao contrario." Shizuo x Izaya / Shizuo centred


_Declaimer: Durarara não me pertence e blá blá blá...Mesmo pq se me pertence-se já teria feito um episódio especial só de Shizaya, mesmo que tivesse que ser algo da mente da Erika –qq /apanha_

_Shizuo POV's_

Ele havia tirado aquela noite estrelada para me provocar, ria histericamente, retomava o fôlego por culpa do beijo feroz que havia me roubado, apoiava as costas na parede suja daquele beco para descansar da longa corrida que teve que fazer para me levar até aquele beco e o pior de tudo, me chamava por aquele apelido idiota com a voz mais sínica de toda ikebukuro enquanto ficava fazendo aquelas perguntas idiotas típicas dele enquanto rodava seu canivete com uma das mãos... Aquilo só podia ser provocação, mas o que, além disso, seria? Meu sangue começou a ferver e uma veia saltou de minha testa, serrei fortemente os dentes e andei uns dois ou três passos para me aproximar, e nesses poucos passos foi o necessário para ficar bem próximo do mesmo. Ele riu mais uma vez, agora repousando aqueles olhos vermelhos nos meus, logo chamando meu nome com tom de interrogação, o que não era necessário, pois ele sabia muito bem o que iria fazer.

Pousei uma de minhas mãos em sua cintura o puxando violentamente contra mim, enquanto minha outra mão puxava seu rosto em direção ao meu selando então nossos lábios onde estes no mesmo segundo foram preenchidos pela língua uma do outro começando então um beijo fervente. Izaya vez ou outra mordia fortemente meus lábios que já estavam até ficando com um gosto fraco de sangue, interrompemos então o beijo para aprofundarmos as caricias.

Izaya já praticamente havia se despido, pois já estava sem seu casaco felpudo e sua camisa preta que eu quase rasguei na hora de retirá-la e entre um beijo ou uma mordida em alguma região de seu corpo ele ia tentando tirar uma peça de roupa minha, começando pelo colete e pela gravata borboleta que já jaziam no chão, fora a camisa social que já estava quase toda aberta, notei que ele estava tendo algumas dificuldades para desabotoá-la, mas deixei-o quebrar a cabeça enquanto continuei a brincar com seus mamilos e a distribuir mordidas em seu pescoço até que percebi que o maluco havia pego seu canivete no bolso da calça onde ele havia guardado sem eu perceber e logo rasgar minha camisa sem pudor chegando até a cortar um pouco meu abdômen que agora escorria um pouco de sangue, olhei para ele raivoso mais apenas recebi um olhar malicioso e senti então sua mão descendo do meu tórax até meu baixo ventre que logo era um pouco pressionado me fazendo soltar um baixo gemido e um pequeno choque de prazer misturando com a raiva do momento do qual eu considerava a mistura mais excitante de todas e quando percebi minha calça já havia sido desabotoada e a boca de Izaya já havia percorrido mais da metade do percurso que sua mão havia feito, olhei-o de cima percebendo que ele também me olhava com seus olhos mais vermelhos do que nunca de tanto prazer, vi sua língua percorrer pelo meu machucado e logo chegando na parte por ele desejada.

E pensar que aquele era só o início da noite...

-x-

Sentado no chão já com o possível resto de minhas roupas descansando do momento passado, fiquei a pensar que nossos encontros sempre eram algo carnal e meio sem sentido, sempre indo à busca de mais contato e prazer, tal prazer que eu considero impossível de ser encontrado com uma pessoa normal.

E pensar que todo aquele prazer só era possível com a pessoa da qual mais odeio em todo mundo, a pessoa da qual eu sempre quis matar e ainda quero. De todas as pessoas que já tivera uma relação sexual nunca se comparava ao ponto máximo que ele chegava com Izaya... E pensar que se não fosse pelo louco forçá-lo a fazer aquilo com ele, nunca teria sentido tal prazer na vida tal prazer só conseguido com quem se odeia.

Tal ódio podia ser transformado em luxuria, paixão e talvez até amor? Amor? Sim, amor... Já li e vi muitas vezes sobre isso em filmes e livros, que ódio é mais uma derivação de amor, que se és capaz de odiar também é capaz de amar. Talvez tenha o odiado tanto que cheguei ao ponto de amar quem eu odeio... É um sentimento que ando tendo mutuamente por esse psicótico amante da raça humana, odeio sua voz mas ao mesmo tempo a amo, odeio seus jogos, mas ao mesmo tempo sem eles não saberia o que fazer de minha vida assim como muitas outras coisas nele que me irritam e ao mesmo tempo me fazem adorar.

Peguei um cigarro do maço juntamente com o isqueiro, o acendi e traguei-o uma vez quando ao soltar a fumaça sinto minha boca preenchida por outra da qual conhecia de co o gosto e todos os cantos. O beijo logo foi interrompido por parte dele, o olhei já sabendo o que iria acontecer ele se virou já vestido e arrumado fazendo até parecer que nada havia acontecido e logo saiu correndo divertido e quando ele já estava quase sumindo do meu campo de visão, levantei, olhei para o céu que já estava ficando claro pela -pouco mais presente- presença do sol, joguei o cigarro no chão, o pisei e gritei em plenos pulmões o nome do ser mais detestável do mundo.

Passei um tempo imóvel olhando o céu que logo já estava quase todo preenchido pela presença do sol agora, e por um motivo muito idiota eu comecei a rir logo se tornando uma risada histérica...

- Izaya, como eu detesto dizer isso, mas você tem razão... Nós humanos somos tão divertidos e interessantes! – Ri mais uma vez e logo me retirei do local voltando a minha vida normal... Afinal, ara só o final da noite e agora, o inicio do dia.

_N.A.: Cara eu realmente me diverti muito fazendo essa fic, foi uma idéia avulsa que tive antes de dormir e botei em pratica na escola e quando passei pro PC ficou algo totalmente diferente e mil vezes melhorado, ou seja, essa fic tem varias versões –nn_

_É muito complicado escrever algo sobre esses dois, porque o amor juntamente com o ódio é algo que nem todos são capazes de entender, e eu sou mais ou menos uma dessas._

_E sim, eu sei que vou levar muitas pedradas e tomatadas por não ter feito/terminado o lemon... E sim, essa foi minha intenção :D /Simsoumá /apanha_

_MAS, não fiquem tristes, se tiver bastante reviws talvez eu faça uma Izaya POV's *-*_


End file.
